Learning to Share
by ColeyMari
Summary: Everyone has fantasies, even 'Princesses' like Lucy. Little does she know that her doting boyfriend has been listening…and planning. Rated M for STRONG sexual content. Gratsulu Smut


Finally. Lucy plopped into the barely broken-in bed and sighed contentedly. The day had been long and strangely more domestic than she had originally anticipated, desperately earning her the longest shower ever upon completion. She had taken her time when she finished tidying up and hadn't even bothered dressing after she walked into the bedroom. While she and Natsu had only been in a 'formal' relationship for a few months, lately it felt like they were already married and settled down. Instead of late night gossip sessions with Levy, she was propped up and reading in bed beside Natsu. When she would have gone shopping with Erza, she was cooking for her boys (of course she had to include Happy). Even though their 'private life' was more than exciting, part of her yearned for a new adventure.

It wasn't long before Natsu was joining her, the new mattress sinking at the added weight. The Dragon Slayer still wasn't used to sleeping in an actual bed in comparison to his hammock, but if it meant that he got to sleep with Lucy he'd do anything. At least he still got to use it whenever Lucy spent the night at her place. He cuddled up next to her, wrapping his toned arm around her waist before breathing in the scent that was unmistakably 'her' in hopes that it could calm his frantic mind. All night he'd been thinking of how to ask her a particular question but unfortunately, he had yet to come up with a suitable way to do so. Giving up on ever finding it, Natsu trusted in the relationship they were building together and simply put it out into the universe and prayed she wouldn't think he was crazy, or worse.

"Remember that one night we were camping out after that job in Balsam?" he growled, his question uttered between enticing kisses to her neck and collarbone. "We spent the night talking about our fantasies and you said you've always been curious about being shared…" Lucy couldn't believe her ears and shifted in her lover's arms so that she could look into his emerald eyes, searching for any signs of doubt. Her Dragon simply grinned, his pointed canines digging into his lip deliciously as he mounted her, entrapping the bare blonde between his chiseled arms.

Leave it to Natsu to forget everything but what he deemed important information.

Lucy could feel her entire body blushing under his ministrations. That was something she loved about her physical relationship with Natsu. Nothing ever got boring. Every touch, every kiss, every look felt like the first time and it never ceased to amaze her. Not to mention his "selfless" attitude toward love making, making sure she was thoroughly exhausted before finishing himself.

"Yeah b-but I never thought–" she murmured, though Natsu barely heard her. He was too busy winding her up. If his plan was going to go just right, Lucy would need to be a panting, desperate mess and he knew exactly how to get her there. And the fact that he got to incorporate one of her most guarded fantasies? No way the plan could fail. His next words caused her breath to catch in her voice for a different reason. Fear? Shock? Pure excitement? Neither were quite sure.

"How do you feel about asking Gray?"

"Y-y-you wanna ask G-Gray?" she sputtered nervously, making Natsu chuckle darkly as he continued peppering her crimson skin in kisses. His lips moved about her body lazily, already familiar with every inch of her body. The pinket had foreseen a similar reaction but witnessing it firsthand was so much better than anything he could imagine on his own.

"He's my best friend," Natsu replied, cringing at the pinch to his side that he received before he could correct himself. "He's my other best friend, loony. Plus, he's the only other guy I trust enough to share something so important."

How could she fault his logic? Lucy whimpered when she felt his teeth bury into the soft flesh of her thigh, only for him to slather the area with his tongue afterward languidly. "You think h-he'd w-want to?" she asked, unable to hide the fear of rejection that laced between her words.

The Fire Mage dragged his body upward against Lucy's so that his head was stationed above hers, looking down on her like a predator does its prey. Her golden hair fanned out like a halo against the down pillow she'd made him buy for her when she started spending the night as she panted quietly, awaiting his answer. It killed him that her eyes were filled with apprehension and all he wanted to do was reaffirm her and make her feel like the delectable goddess she was. Bending down, Natsu nuzzled her nose with his in order to make her smile and spoke only when he'd gotten his way. "Of course he'd want to Luce. He was so pissed when you picked me over him." Rolling his hips slowly in order to pull the most illicit sounds possible from the blonde bombshell beneath him, he growled the rest of his response directly into her ear. "If given the chance, no telling what he'd do to you."

Lucy moaned as she raised her own hips, needily gyrating against her lover's and allowing his still-clothed length to press against her core. She slammed her eyes shut and immediately imagined the two wizards' hands running over her curves, their lips worshipping every inch of her frame. It was one of her most desired fantasies and here was Natsu, offering it to her on a silver plate. Her body twitched and hummed in arousal.

Natsu, on the other hand, waited patiently. Her answer was pivotal, regardless of whether she knew it or not. Part of him prayed silently that she was up for it, but if she wasn't, that was more than okay. He loved Lucy and would never want to do something to make her uncomfortable, but he also loved her enough to (safely) indulge whatever fantasies she could concoct. Plus, the more he thought it over, the hotter the image of Lucy writhing between them became.

"Will you ask him?" she begged, her voice barely above a whisper. "Please?" The Fire wizard breathed out a sigh of relief as he glanced back toward the door, finding their guest grinning wickedly to himself.

"I think it'd be better if you asked, don't you Gray?" Natsu replied with a laugh, causing Lucy's eyes to shoot open immediately. She didn't have to look around for long before she found a shadowy figure coming into view, leaning coolly in the doorway between Natsu's bedroom and his living room. Raven hair and an already bare chest soon began closing the gap between the bed and the door, his hand resting on Natsu's shoulder. Both wizards were chuckling to themselves as they gazed down and took in the sight of a shock-ridden Lucy.

"I don't know, Natsu, she doesn't really seem up to talking," Gray teased, dropping his knee to the mattress, lightly pressing against Lucy's thigh. The Ice Mage's charcoal eyes hungrily took in the sight of the writhing bombshell before him, chuckling at the irony. For the past few years, he had always found himself watching her hips sway as she walked away, or spending way too much free time at her apartment with the rest of their team. At first, he thought it was simply because they were close friends but eventually he figured it was more, especially after Natsu started dating her. But when the pinket approached him with 'The Plan' how could he possibly turn down his gracious offer?

Natsu laughed as he positioned himself behind Lucy, propping her up and resting her back against his chiseled chest. She took advantage of the new position and permitted herself a chance to check out Gray, who was now sitting at her feet, his lithe fingers dancing over her calves. "This is your call, Lucy," he murmured more seriously. "You want me to leave? No harm no foul. We'll still be a team. What do you say?"

Lucy looked up at Natsu and saw nothing but acceptance and something that edged on excitement. She could tell by the obvious appendage digging into her back that the idea aroused him but would there be any negative repercussions if she gave into temptation? What would happen to their team? Would anything change between her and Natsu? Their relationship was just beginning, would doing something like what they were offering derail all the progress they had made? What if Gray wanted more too?! Before long, her head was spinning out of orbit, causing the two wizards to immediately crowd her to check on her well-being.

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea," Natsu muttered quietly as if he was trying to speak directly to Gray. "We'll talk about it and meet up with you tomorrow at the Guild Hall?"

Lucy could feel Gray shifting his weight from the mattress and acted without a second thought. Reaching out, she daintily wrapped her fingers around his wrist, relishing in the cold seeping off his skin. "No," she breathed, pulling him closer and making him shuffle his knees until they were practically on top of hers. "You should stay." Even with her own heart racing, she could feel Natsu's beating into her back, which made her giggle. "I think we'd all like it if you did."

The three friends erupted into a familiar, comfortable laughter, Natsu kissing the top of Lucy's head before grasping onto Gray's shoulder. Gray's hand rested on the outside of Natsu's thigh but he leaned in to lightly press his icy lips against Lucy's cheek. Surprisingly it was the Celestial mage who turned her head and kissed his lips instead, lightly shuddering at the contrast. While Natsu was nothing but heat and flame, Gray was a chill running through her entire body. She visibly shivered in Natsu's grasp, making her boyfriend choke out a laugh.

"That was so much hotter than I anticipated," Natsu growled, his hand gently grazing the inside of Lucy's thigh. She moaned into Gray's mouth which only further spurred on the actions of both boys. Before she knew it, they were working in perfect tandem, quickly stripping themselves and throwing their clothes into piles on the floor. Natsu was the first to move his lips down to her shoulders and neck, peppering the sensitive skin with heated attention. Gray followed suit and shifted to the opposing side, the contrasting ministrations drawing a wanton moan from Lucy's already plumping lips.

The blonde found herself carding her fingers through their hair, her blood pumping so fast that her entire body tingled in delight. Soon Natsu moved down her chest and Gray took his queue from there, mimicking the tiny motions. They both gently pushed her back so that she was laying against the headboard and pillows which allowed them full reign of her tight, toned, frame.

"So tell me, Natsu," Gray questioned, his chilly lips coming to a standstill right above Lucy's left nipple, his breath causing the nub to immediately react. "What all does Miss Lucy like in bed?"

The Dragon Slayer chuckled darkly as his teeth grazed the other nipple, eliciting another needy whine from his beloved. "Well, as you can see, her nipples are super sensitive," Natsu explained as if Lucy weren't even present. She had to admit, she loved how the two of them spoke about her, focusing on nothing but her and her pleasure. "She usually likes it when I bite the insides of her thighs, OH! And she loves it when I go down on her. Dontcha Luce?" Lucy found herself nodding without having to think twice, Natsu and Gray laughing at her reaction. "Go ahead and find out for yourself, Ice Princess."

"Don't start with me, Lava Brain," Gray huffed, quickly situating himself between Lucy's legs so he could do just as Natsu had recommended. He honestly couldn't believe his luck. When Natsu first approached him with the idea, Gray had thought he was joking. It had taken the Ice Wizard days before he realized his best friend was serious as the day was long, which sparked a few more weeks of conversation. The two men were like brothers and they wanted to make sure that indulging in something so hedonistic wouldn't ruin a lifetime of friendship. But now that he was actually there? There was no doubt in his mind. There weren't any two people in the entirety of Earthland that he trusted more than the two currently beside him, and that made every moan, every twitch, every look, worth so much more.

Dragging his attention back to Lucy, Gray kissed and licked an icy trail up her thigh, causing her skin to break out in delicious gooseflesh. "Graaaaaaay," she moaned, earning her a tweak to one nipple and a bite on the other. "Natsu!" She couldn't tell if they were actively using her as just one more competition or if they were genuinely trying to hit all her buttons at the same time. There was no doubt about her arousal, the evidence pooling between her legs and seeping into the green sheets that adorned their bed. A strong sniff from Natsu made her shudder, especially when she saw the desire in his eyes.

"Gray, do you see how excited she is?" Natsu questioned, causing Gray to reluctantly pull his lips away from Lucy's flushing skin.

Looking down at the sheets, he grinned wryly before looking back up at Natsu. "I do, and I'm sure you can smell her like the freak you are."

The pinket chuckled. "I think we're really winding her up. Would you agree Luce?"

The spirit wielder forced herself to look them both over with lust-lidded eyes. Her entire body yearned for more, needing her two lovers to do anything but cease their attentions. "Y-yes, I'm e-excited," she stammered, earning her a couple kisses from the boys. "Can you k-keep going now?"

The two other wizards laughed out loud at her desperate pleas. "Well, we can't keep the lady waiting too much longer…" Gray mused, looking over at his best friend in order for the Dragon Slayer to take command. "What's the play, Natsu?"

Looking down at Lucy, a panting, glistening mess, Natsu chuckled to himself, the vibrations filling the hollows of Lucy's bones. "Well," he drawled, kissing his girl's jaw briefly before pulling away, looking her over with his predatory stare. "How about Lucy on her hands and knees, you in the front, and me in the back?"

Lucy shivered when Gray's sights turned on her as well. "That sounds doable, what do you think Lucy?"

The blonde could only nod, her mind racing at the realization that her ultimate fantasy was mere moments from coming true. She didn't get long to think it over before Natsu was repositioning her between the two of them, his fingers soon drifting to her dripping folds. "Wow, we really did a number on her, man," Natsu growled, continuing to gently scissor his lover open so that he didn't cause her any discomfort. While they had been sleeping together a few months she still wasn't fully acclimated to his size and he didn't want that to affect her good time.

Gray moaned when Lucy wrapped her fingers around his length, pumping him gently while she looked up at him salaciously. He could see why Natsu couldn't get enough of her. The blonde bombshell reminded him of an insatiable goddess, her delectable body responding to every kiss, lick, and touch the two of them could offer in tribute. Her breathy moans combined with her pumping fist quickly brought Gray to the edge and he had to pull away from her before she could really get started. Looking up at Natsu, the Ice wizard shuddered when Lucy whined at his retreat. "Please tell me you're good to go because she's killing me, man," he begged, earning him a playful giggle from Lucy.

"Please Natsu?" the Celestial mage pleaded, backing herself into Natsu's fingers wantonly. He immediately shook his head and acquiesced to her desires as always, removing his fingers and replacing them with his cock.

"Better now?" he hissed, never completely ready for the feeling of Lucy clamping down around him. Every time felt like the first time and it was going to be a miracle if he could outlast either of them given their situation. While Lucy was the one that had originally voiced the idea of a threesome, he'd been lying if he had said he hadn't fantasized about the same thing. It just took him by complete surprise when she actually said yes.

"Y-yes!" Lucy exclaimed, Natsu fingertips gripping into her sides with bruising force. Gray took advantage of the moment and caressed the side of her supple cheek, brushing the pad of his thumb over her bottom lip as a silent way to request entrance. She responded immediately by craning her neck and wrapping her lips around his protruding length, earning her a staggered moan from her teammate.

"Gods, Lucy," Gray hissed, pumping his hips forward in order to feel more of whatever she had to give. Natsu chuckled in response, snapping his own hips at the same time in order to push her further onto Gray's cock. That elicited loud moans from both boys and muffled cries from their shared partner.

They kept up that pace for what seemed like an eternity, Gray pushing Lucy backing into Natsu after the Fire Mage shoved her onto him. His fingers were laced through her golden hair and the three friends were lost in ecstasy, the sounds of their activities filling the wooden-walled bedroom. The tempo sped uncontrollably until Lucy was crying out between them, her body wracking with the waves of pleasure that overcame her. The two boys took that as their queue to pick it up, seeking their own end after that of their lover.

Gray was the first to lose his cool, grunting and yanking on Lucy's tresses as he emptied into her mouth, her name dripping from his lips like silent prayers. She swallowed him down immediately, not even thinking as her gluttonous body sought Natsu's end as well. Keeping her eyes locked on the wizard in front of her, she rocked her hips strongly until her boyfriend was growling animalistically, clutching onto her like his personal life raft. With a punishing snap forward, he buried himself to the hilt and emptied himself inside her as well.

Unable to hold herself up, Lucy collapsed atop the bed, her chest heaving as she allowed herself to swim in her own euphoria. She craved the warmth that came from post-coital cuddles with Natsu and as if her mind had been read, she soon found herself enveloped by two sets of arms. Three sets of legs soon wove together as chests slowed and hearts quieted. All participants were completed satisfied…for the time being.

"So…round two soon?" Lucy asked, her voice still shaky from their first round. Her two best friends simply laughed in reply, curling in further around her and slowly drifting off to the best sleep they'd had in weeks.


End file.
